Cerberus Armed Forces
Not yet listed as inactive. Scout, please begin editing and using this navy in RP if you want it not to be inactive-listed. Hello we are the Cerberus Armed Forces. We are dedicated to helping our allies and keeping world peace. We have nearly unlimited funding from a very powerful economy. Members *'Admiral of the Navy Scoutwulf575:' A young but experienced commander he has been through much with the SAN and the ISAF and wishes to continue his tradition of naval excellence. *'Admiral Nyx:' A former UR admiral who joined the CAF after she was captured and tortured by Ed. *'Vice Admiral General Yamamoto22448:' *'Ensign Jacob Andrews: '''A newly enlisted officer serving with the CAF *'Rear Admiral Micheal Furtuso:' a skilled ship designer that served in the docks of USNF Admiral Guy, he came to the CAF on ambition. *'Rear Admiral Shinato:' An veteran sailor who has gone through both the UR/ISAF war and Russian/US war. He is currently serving with the US and AFOH. Navy/Air Force photo 1.PNG|the CAF Lacera Caelum class cruisers are the rank and file ships of the CAF and potent in spite of their small size photo 2.PNG|The CAF tempest class carriers are the CAFs most numerous capital ships with just over 50 in service Photo 2.png|the CAF Fostrot is Scoutwulf575s current flagship CAF Odyssey.jpg|Shinato's flagship. It has barrages of 530cms and many missiles. It is used to carry out missions that needs heavy firepower. Photo 1.png|the CAF Tempest class guided missile cruiser is designed to attack both land and convoys aswell as larger ships Photo AA2.png|the FCMB is nearly the same as the FMB but with countermeasures instead of missiles Photo AA1.png|the Swarm is for providing air cover-support to a task force Photo AAA5.png|the FMB work by bleding in with islands on the rdr then making a high speed dash for it's target and missile spamming at close range CAF Hospital Ship.jpg|Another hospital ship. It has inboard flares and has high toughness so that it can be used to rescue the injured in heavy fire. Photo AAA4.png|the Lancer can provide strong area air defense aswell as missile spamming Photo AAA3.png|the CPB does exactly what it's name tells you it does Photo AAA2.png|the Typhoon is a task force's worst nightmare as it was designed with interception in mind, to that end it has balanced weaponry and high speed Photo AAA1.png|the Prometheus is scoutwulf's new flagship and can operate on it's own nearly everywhere Ceres.jpg|The CAF Ceres is a highly armed battleship with a moderate top speed Hospital ship 1.jpg|Vice admiral Yamamoto's hospital ship Sagittarius XIV 2.jpg|Vice admiral Yamamoto's current secondary flagship, It has countermeasures against everything but submarines and missiles Vernam class.jpg|The Vernam class was designed to escort the typhoon class battleships. They mount moderate armor and arms and are designed with speed in mind CAFAbyss.JPG|the CAF abyss is an ASW destroyer with a secondary ASuW capability CAFBackfire.JPG|The CAF Backfire is a light, fast and suprisingly well armed recon boat CAFLancerMkII.JPG|this is the CAF Lancer MkII with a better command center and guns as well as a higher top speed CAFRetribution.JPG|the CAF Retribution class carrier is much larger and better equipped than it's predesscor CAFValkyre.JPG|the CAF Valkyre is a night ops frigate designed to wreak havoc than get away CAFHArrier.PNG|CAF Harrier CAFIndra.PNG|CAF Indra CAFStrikerDAPC.PNG|CAF Striker CAFAux.PNG|The CAF Auxilaries CAFDawn.PNG|The CAF Dawn Scoutwulf's flagship CAFCorvette.PNG|a CAF Corvette CAFDaedalus.PNG|The CAF Daedalus CAFWHAT.PNG|CAF Whisky Hotel Alfa Tango prototype CAFAurora.PNG|the CAF Aurora is a massive heavy fire support battleship capable of reducing most coastlines to dust CAFArchangel.PNG|the CAF Archangel is scoutwulf's current flagship, the green highlights come from it's internal particle fusion reactor CAFInfiltrator.PNG|the CAF infiltrator is a small ship with a dark secret Perces.jpg|The CAF Perces, a heavy battleship built around 4x2 53cm guns Red October.jpg|Red October Captured by the CAF In a raid CAF Kongo.jpg|CAF Kongo, a modified Kongo class battleship. CAF Sagittarius XIV.jpg|CAF Sagittarius XIV, General Yamamoto's new flagship. Has more armor and toughness than the yamato Task Forces Stealth Task Force 160 Motto: Utrum Mors Sit Dignitate '''SHIPS:' CAF Dawn CAF Valkyre CAF Backstab CAF Prometheus CAF Archangel CAF Infiltrator Category:Flagged